PAST TIME
by Mystic Lover of the fairytale
Summary: After being sent back to the 1940's and countryside ,Luke and Kitty find that living in the country won't be as boring as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

# Past Time # **A/N: Kitty is not my character, she belongs to KlaineForeverLover07, but I have permission to use her. Weeping Angels are the only aliens that can displace people back in time (that I know of)** *Displacement happened off screen cause I couldn't think of a good way to write it in.*

/The headmistress looked up at the two kids, standing in front of her desk. Kathleen and Luke Smith were twins according to their mother, both being thirteen years old. She looked at the girl, taking in her appearance, light brown hair loose around her face, blouse untucked, and her white socks not cuffed or pulled up neatly but pushed down. The headmistress made some marks in her book. At least her brother seemed neater she noted with approval.

/"I think we need to go over the rules, first appearance, shirts or blouses are to be tucked in." Kitty hastily tucked her blouse in. "There are other violations." The headmistress said opening her drawer and pulling out a rubber band which she handed to Kitty. "I do not allow my girls to walk around with their hair hanging in their face it is not becoming. Please go into the girl's lavatory, put your hair back neatly, rebutton your blouse and fix your socks then you and your brother will be given a handbook on the school rules, a timetable and be directed to your first class."

/Kitty sighed inwardly, but nodded, "Yes, Miss."

/She left the room returning ten minutes later, her hair in a neat braid, blouse buttoned to the top and her socks cuffed neatly. The headmistress nodded with approval," That is more like it." She said handing them both a book with the name of the school on the front and a slip of paper sticking out of the book.

/"Those are the rules; I expect them to be obeyed to the fullest. No exceptions. Your timetable is in the book, tardiness is frowned upon. Since this is your first day, I will make an exception, but any time after if either of you are late you will be marked tardy." *line break* Luke and Kitty were noticing that though there were some obvious differences between school during the 1940's such as the separation of genders boys on one side, girls on the other, standing up when you answered a question and the curriculum was different and some parts were wrong especially the science textbooks .Kitty could tell Luke had wanted to say something about that but Sarah Jane had warned him against doing that very thing. There were similarities, the cliques made up of the prettiest girls in the class, but instead of giggling over the latest teen heartthrob and listening to their iPhone's they swooned over American actors and pored over magazines smuggled in knapsacks and pulled out during break. Kitty thought it was silly and a waste of time.

/She looked around for Luke the playground was filled with kids but he wasn't there. She ran off looking for him but everyone she asked hadn't seen him. Finally a first year told her she had seen Luke with some older boys they had gone around the back of the school. Kitty headed in that direction, spotting them easily, well the older students anyway they were clustered in a circle around something or rather someone. Kitty ran over to the boys they were surrounding Luke. Two of them had his arms pinned to his sides while the biggest of the boys punched him and his remaining two friends cheered him on. /Kitty didn't even stop to think, tapping the leader on the shoulder, she waited until he turned around, before smiling sweetly and delivering a perfect right hook to his face. The boy staggered back in pain, staring at Kitty in disbelief.

/"Leave my brother alone or you'll get more of the same." She warned.

/The other boys not wanting to be beaten up by a girl who seemed to have a good right hook and they couldn't hit a girl had no choice, but to leave. Kitty ignored them turning to Luke, his shirt was torn at the sleeve, the leg of his trousers were torn, he had a split lip, a gash near his temple and the beginning of a black eye. /"I am so sorry, I promised Mum, I'd look after you." Kitty apologised she helped him up. /"Where are we going?" Luke asked noticing they weren't headed back towards the school. /"Home. Unless you want to go back to school?" Kitty asked.

/Luke shuddered, shaking his head. /"What happened anyway? Why were they hurting you?" Kitty looked around to make sure the coast was clear. The bell had rung and the playground was empty. Kitty was about to head towards the gates, but Luke pulled her back shaking his head. /"What?" she asked

/"The head's office faces the gate so do most of the classes." Luke replied. He had noticed that the gate went around the length of the playground , but there was a large gap where the wall started, tugging Kitty's hand he pointed it out , the best part was it was out of sight of the building so slipping out was easy. *line break* As much as he didn't want to be at school, Luke was worried they would be in trouble for leaving school. Kitty kept telling him it was fine and to not worry she would explain it to Mum if the need arose. Everywhere they looked there were reminders that they were in the midst of a war, from the bombed out buildings to the posters warning people against German bombers and lights during a blackout. *line break* When they were sent back to the 1940's it was as if they had just moved from one city to London, at least that's what neighbours assumed. No one seemed surprised that a widow (so they assumed about Sarah Jane) and her children had moved into number 23. The ladies came over loaded with food and advice on the neighbourhood while their husbands built a bomb shelter in the back garden. Sarah Jane who was good at cover stories had invented an entire back story for the three of them. /Their house was smaller than the one on Bannerman Road, there was no attic with alien artefacts. Just a plain ordinary attic: no Mr Smith, no pictures of the Tardis or photos of The Doctor in his regenerations. The house was empty.

/"See, Mum isn't home." Kitty said looking at the clock on the fireplace mantle it was only eleven. Sarah Jane had a job at a newspaper office which was fitting. In the bathroom, Kitty grabbed a flannel running it under some cold water.

/"What happened anyway? Why did you go with them?" she asked Luke as she dabbed at his eye. /"They said they wanted to show me something." Luke said.

/"What did they show you then?" Kitty asked

Luke didn't realise it until it was too late that they had lied to him and there was nothing to show him. When the first punch came he was caught off guard, he didn't understand why it was happening - he didn't even know any of the boys. At least in Parkvale when he was bullied it was because they thought he was a teacher's pet or a goody-goody. This time there was no reason it was his first day there was no reason. "Don't tell Mum about what happened. She'll worry," Kitty said.

/"But what if she asks? Shouldn't I tell her if she asks?" Luke asked.

/"Don't tell Mum what?" they turned around to see Sarah Jane standing in the doorway. "Perhaps you could tell me why the two of you are home at half past one when half days haven't been thought of yet?" Sarah Jane asked looking at Luke. Of both her children Luke was the one likely to tell her what was going on. He didn't have the ability to lie. Kitty on the other hand had perfected the art of lying it did come in handy at times. *line break*

Sarah Jane stared at the paper in her hand. Being sent back to the 1940's was not that bad. She had been to the past and future traveling with the Doctor so this was nothing new .This time however was different. There was no way to get back and even though she had her watch which was in reality a scanner that could detect alien life and her sonic lipstick, that wasn't going to help them. Tomorrow morning she was going to have to tell Kitty and Luke they had to be sent to the countryside and even though they had read about in books and seen it on TV, they'd never had to experience being sent away. The only good thing about this whole endeavour was there were no aliens trying to invade.


	2. Chapter 2

Past time 1.1 **A/N: Thanks to Annabeth Black for beta-ing this story.**

_Disclaimer : I own Mrs Wendell and Mr Pickard._

Kitty stared out the window at the passing countryside, she had read about children being sent to the countryside during the Blitz and had seen TV shows and movies about it, but it was one thing to read about something quite another to be experiencing it. She looked over at Luke. Normally he'd be boring her with facts about the train, the war or peppering her with a million questions but he was quiet. He'd been unusually quiet since Mum had told them they were being sent away and this was the same kid who thought silences needed to be filled, in fact Maria had complained about it once. Leaning across the seat, she grabbed hold of his hand waiting until he looked up before saying. "It's going to be fine , we know how long the evacuation lasted, we'll go back and maybe Mum will have figured out a way to get us back to 2008." Luke didn't look reassured and Kitty sighed she recognised that look in his eyes, three months and she could read him like a book, Luke was terrible at hiding his feelings , and he never tried to either, she could feel what he felt. It was almost like a psychic link . "Tell me." She insisted. "Mum could die .What will happen if she dies here in 1940? What will happen to us?" Luke asked. Kitty hadn't thought about that because it was a possibility, Mum dying here, but lots of things were possible. "Mum will be fine, I'm sure she will be fine." She squeezed his hand reassuringly then smiled. "Anyway the countryside should be fun, right?" Luke gave her a smile in return," Did you know there's over 500 bird species?" he said. "I read it on the internet a few weeks ago." Kitty looked interested, she was glad Luke was his normal self again.

It was raining by the time the train dropped them off at the station. They were the only ones there along with the stationmaster who seemed eager to get to his tea, but also seemed hesitant on leaving the two of them alone, they reassured him they would be fine and it shouldn't be that long .He left them alone. They sat there for ten minutes the rain coming down harder, finally Kitty stood up reaching for her suitcase and motioning for Luke to do the same. "Where are we going?" He asked confused. "Ms Wendell's. I think maybe they forgot about us and I don't relish sleeping here, do you?" Luke shook his head, but wondered how they were going to find the house in the growing rain and dark, this was 1940 it wasn't like they had GPS or mobiles, but Kitty seemed confident they'd find it. A car headlight illuminated the darkness startling them. Kitty grabbed Luke's hand pulling him to the side as the car slowed. It was the station master. "Didn't get picked up then?" He asked," Perhaps I could give the two of you a lift." He offered. "No thank you." Kitty said. Mum always told them never get in cars with strangers. Luke however wanted to he was wet, his feet hurt and it was cold. "Kitty, please, we don't even know where she lives maybe he does." Luke pointed out. Kitty sighed knowing Luke was right. "Do you know where Ms Wendell lives?" Kitty asked. The stationmaster nodded. "That I do, lass, you and your brother just climb in the back there and I'll take you there. Name's Mr Pickard by the way." he said starting the car.

They pulled up in front of a cottage with wild flowers growing everywhere, thanking Mr Pickard Kitty and Luke grabbed their suitcases and headed up the walk towards the front door. They didn't even get a chance to knock before the door swung open. A woman in her mid-twenties stood on the other side, one hand on the door the other clutching her dressing gown. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but is Ms Wendell here? My brother and I are to live with her. We waited at the station but no one came so the station master drove us here." Kitty said. "I'm Katleen, Kitty for short and this is Luke." "I'm Ms Wendell." The woman said stepping back and letting them in .The inside was dark and cluttered but not a disorganized clutter. It was just filled with paintings mostly - water colours – of which some were half finished and half-filled jars with paint water. "Did you know your roof is leaking? "Luke said. "Luke, hush, I'm sure she knows." Kitty said, wishing not for the first time that Luke wouldn't say the first thing that popped into his head. He had no idea about tact. Ms Wendell who insisted on being called Anne seemed unfazed. "I know, can't get the silly thing fixed, but don't worry the bedrooms are fine. I'm afraid I only have one spare bedroom with two beds. I hope you don't mind sharing. They reassured her it was fine as they followed her up the stairs and into a room. There were two beds, a handmade quilt folded over the foot of each with a small table between them. An oak wardrobe stood in the corner and under the window was a large trunk with several pillows. "I'll bring up some sandwiches and tea." Anne said leaving the room.

Kitty was woken up in the middle of the night by Luke. She had been having a nice dream about scoring the goal for the football team back at ParkVale and wasn't pleased about being woken up but she pushed those thoughts aside when she noticed Luke. Sometimes, especially when he was spouting facts or doing complicated math problems, she forgot that Luke despite looking thirteen was so young and still learning about the world and being thrust into a whole new century had to be terrifying . She scooted over lifting the covers. "Come on." She said. He slid in next to her reaching for her hand. "I feel funny. My chest feels tight is that bad?" Luke asked. He had felt funny since that afternoon but the tight feeling hadn't gone away. If anything it had gotten worse, especially after they had gone to bed and he didn't understand the feeling. "I think you're homesick and before you ask it isn't an actual sickness you take medicine for. It's just missing someone or something terribly. I think it's cause you miss Mum." Kitty explained. "But I've slept over at Clyde's and Maria's and I've never felt this way." Luke said confused. "Those were only for a few nights though, this is different. It's longer." Kitty pointed out. "I miss Mum too." She said getting up and going over to the trunk earlier that night she had noticed a stuffed bear. She pulled it out and climbed back in bed handing it to Luke. "Homesickness doesn't last long." Kitty assured him.

The next day was sunny. Anne, taking advantage had left the cottage after breakfast, easel under one arm and paints and paintbrushes in hand leaving Kitty and Luke alone. "We should do something," Kitty said. Luke didn't seem to be listening he had found a book on painting and was engrossed in that. "Since when were you interested in painting?" Kitty asked leaning over the sofa. "It isn't science or maths it's art. Let's explore. Maybe we'll see one of those 500 birds you were telling me about." Kitty said. They didn't see a lot of birds but they did see several other animals. There were woods at the back of the cottage. Luke was looking up so he saw something falling from the sky first. He grabbed Kitty's hand and pointed to it. "Something fell out of the sky." he said. "A bird maybe?" Kitty guessed. "It wasn't a bird. It was an oval shape, kind of small." Luke said. "What are the chances of it being alien?" Kitty wondered. "Want to find out?" "Mum would say that were being reckless." Luke said, but following her nonetheless. Kitty turned flashing him a reassuring grin. "We won't confront it if it seems dangerous. Besides, haven't you missed the thrill of alien hunting?" She asked.

The oval shaped craft had landed right in the middle of the woods. It didn't look too imposing or big. They hid behind a tree as the doors hissed open and a small figure stumbled out falling to the ground, it lay there unmoving. They stepped out from behind the tree, heading towards the figure. It was an ordinary looking little girl the only thing odd about her was a tiny set of horns growing from top of her head. She had blond hair and was dressed in a green dress .Suddenly her eyes opened (they were an odd silver colour) she jumped up rattling off a stream of unfamiliar words. It was easy to see she was frightened. "Don't be scared, we won't hurt you." Kitty said unsure if the alien girl understood her. "Who are you? Where is this place?" It was Luke who answered. "This is earth, England. I'm Luke and that's my sister Kitty. what's your name?" he asked. The girl rattled off a name so long and complicated Kitty didn't even think Luke would be able to spell it. She couldn't even pronounce it. " How about Mariella?" Luke suggested. The girl seemed to like that as she smiled. Kitty realised this wasn't going to be as boring as she thought and this alien seemed harmless for oncene.

**Next chapter: Kitty and Luke get to know Mariella better and something else falls from the sky**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own Anne and Mariella_**A/N: Not sure what alien Mariella just that she's good, not evil. On a totally different note, I was watching BBC America and saw a commercial for **_**Broadchurch**_**not only is David Tenant aka the Tenth Doctor in it but so is Arthur Darvill aka Rory Williams, I might start watching because of those two.**

Stumbling across a friendly alien was rare for both Kitty and Luke, but even rarer for Luke. Kitty had been around longer and doing it longer so she had met more friendly aliens than Luke had. Luke looked at Kitty, then at Mariella. If they were back home Mum would have had scanned her to find out what planet she was from and maybe have Mr Smith try to contact her planet and help get her home. But this wasn't home and Mum was miles away in London in the middle of one of the worst times in history. It didn't matter that they knew the outcome of the war and how long it lasted; he still worried that something bad could happen.

*line break*

They weren't sure what to do about Mariella, however Kitty came up with a plan. "She stays with us." She said. "But what about Ms Wendell? What happens if she asks about her?" Luke asked. "I think Ms Wendell is a bit distracted and if she does ask, we'll just tell her she's run away from her foster parents because they are cruel." "This is a lie; I have run away from my planet because I am being pursued by my mother's enemies. " Mariella protested overhearing them. "We can't tell people that. They'll think you're insane or worse, believe you get scared and try to capture or kill you." Kitty pointed out. Mariella raised her head, chin tilted eyes flashing. "I am not a coward and I will not lie about who I am." Kitty was about to protest. She didn't see what the deal was - it was necessary. She was about to make her point again but Luke beat her to it. "We have to lie about who we really are. Kitty's half alien, half human and I was created by Bane three months ago and we're not from this time either." He explained. "All right I will be deceptive if it is necessary for my survival." Mariella agreed. They headed back to the cottage which was still empty as Anne was still out. Kitty pulled Mariella up the stairs, leaving Luke alone downstairs. After a while he went back outside and lay on the grass staring up at the clouds. Maria had told him that sometimes the clouds looked like pictures and they had spent one afternoon in the back garden just gazing at the clouds. Eventually Kitty and Clyde had joined them, though it took some convincing on Clyde's part. At first Luke hadn't really understood why cloud pictures were so fascinating, it wasn't scientifically accurate, but Maria pointed out it was fun. He missed Maria. She and Kitty had been the first people he had met before Mum, before he had a name and only knew himself as "everyone" with no identity of his own, before Kitty convinced Mum to adopt him and he was given a name and an identity that was his. Maria never got frustrated when he sometimes got things wrong whereas sometimes Kitty seemed exasperated. He wasn't good at reading people but he could read Kitty quite well, and she could read him. There was almost a twin-like bond despite them not being twins. He sat up shielding his eyes against the sun, something large and dark was falling to the ground. He stood up looking back toward the house, then over to the woods. He was curious and torn between getting Kitty and going to see what it was by himself. In the end he opted for the latter his curiosity winning over. He wouldn't get too close to whatever it was. He found the craft, a large black spacecraft that had landed a few feet from Mariella's. The doors slid open and a creature walked down the ramp, over six feet tall, it looked like a lizard with razor sharp claws and red eyes. Raising its head, the creature seemed to be sniffing the air for something. Luke stepped back wincing as a twig cracked under his foot. He hoped the creature hadn't heard it but no such luck. Luke wasn't even sure how it happened. One minute he had been hiding behind a tree watching the alien, the next he was flat on his back pinned under the alien's arms, being scanned by some device. "Insignificant," was all the creature said, raising its arms claws out. Luke closed his eyes bracing himself for the blow but it never came instead a shrill voice called out "Cease!" Luke opened his eyes to see a woman walking down the walkway. She was dressed all in black: black leather jacket, pants and high black boots. Her lips were red and her blond hair was pulled back in ponytail, every strand in place. She walked over to Luke kneeling down. "This child might have information on the whereabouts of our little fugitive. It will not do to kill him." She said sweetly running a perfectly manicured fingernail across his cheek, he wriggled away. "Do you know where the little pilot of that spacecraft is?" The woman asked. "Why do you want to know?" Luke asked. The woman smiled but it wasn't a nice smile. Iat was disarming and cold .She pulled out a vial and syringe and plunged it in Luke's arm causing him to go limp. Then she waited. It took a while for the stuff to work but when it did she had full control over the person under the effects of the serum. "Stand up."

*line break*

Luke didn't understand why he didn't have control of his own body anymore. It was like he was a stranger to his own body. He could see himself standing up heading away from the woods and towards the cottage.

*line break*

Kitty knew something wasn't right the minute Luke entered the cottage and the strange lady behind Luke only confirmed her suspicion. She had told Mariella to hide in the wardrobe upstairs. "What have you done to my brother?" Kitty demanded looking at Luke who had a vacant look in his eyes. The woman waved her hand dismissively. "That is not your concern. Your brother is under my command now." Kitty ignored her turning to Luke. "Luke, listen to me! It's Kitty. Whatever that lady tells you, don't do it. Understand? Don't." "That won't work." The woman sneered. Kitty ignored her and kept talking urging Luke to fight it.

*line break*

Luke's head was pounding. He could feel the effects of the serum being pushed out and hear Kitty pleading with him, urging him to fight against the control. Somewhere deep inside him was his telekinesis. Though he never used it before and never needed to, he was now accessing it without even knowing why or how and causing objects to fly dangerously around the room.

*line break*

The moment the woman realised that this child was dangerous she pulled out a gun and then gasped as it was torn from her hand. She fled the cottage. Money or not, it wasn't worth the capture of one silly little alien child if she was in danger of being killed with her own gun. Kitty watched the woman flee but she had bigger things to worry about. She turned to Luke and saw he was shaking clutching the side of his head. He gazed at Kitty eyes wide with terror as everything was still flying around the room. "Help me." He pleaded, collapsing to the ground still holding the sides of his head. Kitty tried but for some reason she couldn't. She could only watch helplessly. "I'm sorry," She whispered kneeling next to him.

*line break*

Mariella sensing distress, headed down the stairs. She saw objects flying around the room before noticed the boy curled up clutching the sides of his head. She could feel the waves of terror emitting from him. They were even louder than the girl's. Mariella had known the boy was telekinetic when he had first spoken. Her species was good at identifying stuff like that and she was good at helping people control powers such as telekinesis. She touched the girl's arm motioning for her to move over. When she did, Mariella reached out with her mind to the boy's mind and was surprised. No wonder he couldn't control it, he was only three months old and this was the first time it had been accessed .On her planet they were taught to use their different powers under close supervision and she had over one hundred years of training. Despite looking only twelve in human years, this boy had none. It was easy to find the area and turn it off. Kitty watched as Luke's entire body went limp. Mariella turned to her and said "He's going to be fine, I turned it off. The telekinesis, I mean." "Thank you, but what about the mess?" She looked around the room. It was a mess, paint pooled on the floor and there were books everywhere. "I will fix it." Mariella said raising her arms. Kitty watched as everything went back to its proper place. She looked down at Luke, wondering if Mum knew about his telekinesis, then realised she might have. She did have scan him after his adoption afterall. Later that night she watched Luke sleep. Mariella was in her bed. Anne had believed them when they told her the story, saying Mariella was welcome to stay. Her horns were hidden by Kitty's hair ribbon as they were small enough and Mariella had changed her eye colour to brown, saying to the children that when she got older she would be able to push the horns into her head.

Kitty hadn't realised had close she had come to nearly losing Luke and that scared her. She had promised Mum she'd look out for him and she intended to keep that promise.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Disclaimer: I own Anne and the new oc*_

Kitty was bored. There hadn't been anything exciting in a week, not since Mariella, but her ship was repaired and she was gone. Anne although nice enough was too distracted with her paintings to really pay attention to Kitty or Luke. She'd disappear after breakfast and return late at night.

Though it wasn't as if the two of them were babies that needed to be looked after and entertained (at least Kitty didn't think so). Even if Luke did some of the strangest things, Kitty just wanted something to happen, anything as long as it wasn't too dangerous. The countryside was boring. If this were their time she could call or text her friends, take a bus into the village and see a movie. Suddenly a slow smile spread across her face and she sat up.

"Luke?" she waited until he looked up from the book he was buried in, then she had to wait until he became aware of his surroundings. Kitty could never understand how Luke could lose himself in a book. She liked reading as much he did but she would rather kick a football around with the guys. Luke read everything that was well readable and he remembered everything down to the smallest detail no matter how insignificant.

"Let's go into the village." she suggested. Luke frowned. He didn't think going into the village was a good idea. They didn't have permission and Mum always told them permission was important.

"What if we get in trouble? We don't have permission." Luke said worryingly.

"There's no one to give permission." Kitty pointed out. She didn't think it was that big a deal. They would get back before Anne but Luke still wasn't sure.

"Mum always says to tell someone where were going." he insisted. Kitty assured him she'd leave a note in case Anne did return early and he seemed fine with that. Kitty hastily scribbled a note and placing it on an end table under what looked like a gothic novel.

"Ready?" she asked turning to Luke. He nodded so Kitty pulled open the front door and gave a little scream of shock. An injured soldier stood on the threshold, his uniform was covered in mud. There was a gash near his right eye and his left arm was bleeding heavily. He swayed and collapsed onto the floor halfway in the doorway.

"Kitty, I think he needs help." Luke looked at the soldier.

"Hush, I know. Help me get him to the couch." Kitty instructed. The two of them each grabbed under his arm and dragged him into the parlour. It wasn't easy as the man was sturdy and well built. "He needs a tourniquet." Luke stated studying the man's arm.

"Can you make one?" Kitty asked. Luke nodded and Kitty left him to it, heading into the kitchen filling up a bowl with the leftover soup from lunch. She poured some tea, placed two slices of bread next to the bowl and carried the tray into the parlour where Luke had managed to get the tourniquet made. She wondered if he was comfortable on the floor.

"Shouldn't we put him on the couch?" Luke went over to Kitty.

"I think he's too heavy." Kitty told him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until the soldier regained consciousness. Sitting up he looked around a bit disoriented. Upon noticing Kitty and Luke he stood up, groaning when a wave of pain engulfed his head.

"I think you should sit down," Kitty suggested gently as he winced and sat down on the couch. "Where am I and who are you two?" he asked "You're in Liverpool, in a cottage in the countryside. I'm Kitty Smith and this is my brother Luke." Kitty gestured to herself and Luke.

"You sound strange." Luke stated. Kitty groaned, though she had to admit the man did sound different, his accent was not like any accent she'd heard before but she did wish Luke would learn to think before he spoke.

"It's a Texan accent. I'm from Texas in the U.S. Name's Samuel Wilder, friends call me 'Shorty'." he said then looked down at his arm. "How'd this tourniquet get on my arm?" "I made it." Luke said. "Did I do it wrong? I followed the book's instructions." Samuel assured him he did fine. Kitty was curious to find out more about him and she knew Luke was too, so she asked where he had come from.

*line break* When Samuel's plane lost its power and the engine failed, he plummeted to the earth and only had two thoughts. One: he was going to die and two: he hadn't kissed Bessy Taylor properly before. It was lucky he survived and managed to escape the plane with minor injuries, the most severe one being his arm. When he spotted the cottage that had been lucky. He was exhausted and starving, his last meal several days ago (his rations had run out) and he had been walking for nearly two days. By the time he reached the cottage, he barely had enough energy to knock, so it was pure fortune that the door opened before he had to. He found himself staring at a young girl around thirteen, half hidden behind her was a boy who looked to be the same age. Now he studied the two of them, the girl seemed wary of him. She might have given him food and drink but her body language told Samuel she didn't trust him yet. The boy on the other hand, he seemed more trusting and curious but there was also something off about him. He could make a tourniquet but he didn't know basic stuff everyone knew.

Kitty wasn't sure if the American should stay. This wasn't their house and she wasn't sure if Anne would be pleased with a surprise guest. Mariella had been different, she had the appearance of a child but Samuel was a grown man. When she brought up her concern, Samuel assured them he'd be fine and he would find somewhere. Surprisingly it was Luke who came up with a solution. There was old empty shed in the back garden and if Anne said yes he could sleep in there and rejoin his squadron when his arm was healed properly.

****A/N: what do you want to see happen next. Tell me and that will be the next chapter.****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Major character death off screen**

It was pouring when Kitty and Luke woke up the next morning yet despite the terrible weather Anna disappeared after breakfast. "Where does she go, I wonder?" Kitty mused as they cleaned up the breakfast dishes. "Ask her tomorrow." Luke suggested handing her the bowl. Kitty looked scandalized at the prospect adults never told kids their business. "No, if it were important she'd tell us." She changed the subject. "It's raining, what do you want to do?" Luke shrugged and Kitty sighed and went over to the cupboards, she had seen some games and puzzles in there a few days ago, she pulled a few out. "Pick out a game or puzzle. I'm going to see if Sam wants any breakfast." Kitty instructed before grabbing her raincoat and heading out the door. Luke looked at the boxes on the table. There were five board games, none of which he knew how to play. There were three puzzles: one a picture of a street cafe in Paris, the other a group of people having a picnic and the last a couple in a boat, he chose the first one and put the rest back.

Kitty returned ten minutes later with an envelope in her hand. Gripping it tightly, she rushed upstairs. Luke ran after her and found her sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face and that scared Luke. Kitty didn't cry, she was tough in the short months of Luke's life he had never seen Kitty cry. "Kitty..." his voice cracked and trailed off."Wh-what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kitty pressed her lips together. She couldn't tell him, she had to protect him but he needed to know, she looked up.

"Mum's dead." She whispered

Luke shook his head in disbelief, "She isn't, she's not, she wrote to us, she isn't."

"She is. Luke, there was a bomb and she didn't make it to the shelter." Kitty looked at Luke.

He was standing there, then he started laughing but it wasn't a happy laugh. It was a desperate frightened laugh. Kitty realised that Luke was hysterical. She had read somewhere that to get people out of hysterics to slap them so she stood up and slapped across the face. It worked, Luke stopped laughing, eyes widening in shock before dissolving in tears. Kitty held him.

Where would they go? She had no idea what was going to happen to them. They were alone and stuck in a time that wasn't their own unless by some miracle they found a way to get back to 2007 but Mum would still be dead. This happened to countless other children. Some were sent to relatives. They had grandparents who didn't know they were grandparents and even if they did find the couple who would become Sarah Jane's parents, what was she supposed to say? _Hi, we're the grandchildren by a daughter you don't know you're going to have and by the way, he was created by an alien species and I'm half alien, half human. Could we live with you?_ No, that was not going to happen. There was the orphanage but they weren't mixed and Luke would be separated from her. She needed to look after him, she promised Mum. The only other option was for Anne to keep them in permanently. She'd have to ask her and hope she said yes.

*line break*

When Kitty approached Anne with her request, she wasn't sure how she would react. Luckily Anne agreed. She had actually grown quite fond of the two of them ane she promised she'd be a proper mother. She knew the loss they were experiencing, having lost her parents at nine years old and being sent to a grandmother who used the Bible as a weapon both literally and figuratively.

Kitty went to go tell Luke the news. "Are you okay with this?" She asked him as they sat side by side. "I want to go home, Kitty, I miss Mum. I don't want to be stuck in the 1940s." Luke whispered. " I know. I do too but we have no way to get back home so we need to make the best of it." Kitty replied. "All right." Luke said but he couldn't help thinking something was going to happen though he couldn't say what exactly. He wasn't good at reading signals or what they meant.

* line break*

Kitty and Luke noticed that while Anne was around more during the day, she still went out at nights and the Anne that went out nights was different than the Anne they saw during the day. Gone were the simple skirts and blouses under paint splattered smocks and sensible oxfords with her blond hair in a braid. Instead she wore dresses with flared skirts, her blond hair twisted in a fancy hairstyle, red lipstick and high heels. They found out where she went one night because she took them with a dance at the village hall, everyone was there from the vicar and his wife to the stationmaster. Everyone seemed to know who Kitty and Luke were and that Anne had unofficially adopted them. They sat on some chairs, out of the way of the other dancers. Anne and a man came over to where they were sitting. Anne smiled at them, "Are you two all right?" "Yes, we're fine." Kitty replied. Luke was looking at the man. "Who's that?" Kitty nudged him, though she was curious too. Anne kissed the man on the mouth. "This is Ralph Stetson, my fiancé." Ralph had black hair slicked back, coal black eyes and wore perfectly pressed trousers and white shirt with a collar. Anne introduced Kitty first and Ralph turned to Kitty taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed but when Anne introduced Luke he didn't even get a handshake just a tousle and a "Good meeting you, kid." then he turned his attention back to Kitty.

"I bet a pretty girl like you has a special boy in her life." Ralph said. Kitty smiled stiffly and looked over at Luke, he was looking at her with a mixture of hurt and sadness . "I don't need a boyfriend, I'm only thirteen." She stood up. "Come on, Luke. Anne, we're going home." She held out her hand to Luke and they headed out of the hall and into the cool night air. "I don't like him, he makes me feel weird. You won't talk to him anymore, will you Kitty?" Luke asked. "Not if I could help it. Besides Anne might not even bring him to the house." Kitty assured him. Luke hoped he didn't come to the house. He didn't know why he didn't like Ralph even though he only met him for five minutes but he just gave off a bad feeling that Luke couldn't put a name to. He just hoped they wouldn't have to see him ever again.

*line break*

Unfortunately that wasn't the last they saw of him. A few days later Anne came home sporting a huge smile and a even diamond ring. Luke looked at Kitty. Diamond rings meant marriage (Maria had told him that after he had asked why she was so upset about seeing a diamond ring on Chrissie's finger). Within a few days they found out Ralph's true nature/ Anne was off painting and they were in the back room and Ralph was in the parlour on the sofa napping or so they though. They were surprised when he burst into the back room raging about something. He yanked Kitty up by her hair and twisted her arm behind her back. "Why haven't you made my dinner, you useless girl?" He yelled. Kitty bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood. She looked down at Luke, he was frozen eyes widened with horror as Ralph slapped her. "Luke, go upstairs." Kitty didn't want him to see this, but before he could leave Ralph ordered him to stay where he was or he would get punished. He dragged Kitty out of the room warning Luke if he wasn't there when they returned the consequences would be dire so he sat there huddled on the sofa trembling as Kitty's screams echoed through the house. He wanted to run in there and stop Ralph from hurting Kitty but he couldn't he couldn't move no matter how much he wanted to.

*line break*

Luke found Kitty in their room lying on her bed. Her eyes were red rimmed her entire body ached. She looked over at Luke beckoning him over he lay next to her. "He hurt you." Luke found her hand, she squeezed it gently. "It wasn't so bad." She lied not wanting to frighten him anymore. "Tell Anne." Luke pleaded. Kitty shook her head, she couldn't tell Anne. Ralph threatened to hurt Luke if she did. She needed to protect him.

**A/N: Dear readers, the story is taking a darker more dramatic turn**.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty and Luke were woken up by the sound of shouting. Kitty sat up eyes narrowing as she crossed over to Luke's bed. "Go in the wardrobe and stay there. Don't come out until I come back up." She said. When he looked at her silently, for once he didn't ask why and that made Kitty's heart ache. Two weeks ago before Mum's death and living with Anne and even before being sent back in time to 1940, he would have asked why and Kitty would have been exasperated because of all his questions even though he couldn't help it but ever since Ralph, Anne's new husband came into the picture, everything had changed for the worse.

When they first met Ralph, he seemed okay but once he started living with them, his true nature emerged. He was a drinker and drinking turned him abusive and he'd turn on Kitty, Luke and even Anne .They tried to stay out of his way. Anne was beginning to realise her dream for a perfect family was crumbling and she spent most days away leaving Kitty and Luke at the mercy of a cruel man whose sole pleasure seemed to be tormenting them. Kitty stood up to him especially when he went after Luke and he hated that but she didn't care. He was a bully and a coward. "I won't let him hurt you." Kitty promised as she closed the wardrobe door hearing it click, then she rushed downstairs.

*line break*

Despite not wearing a watch, Luke could tell it had been at least thirty minutes since Kitty left the room. He hadn't heard screaming and he hoped that meant Ralph wasn't hurting her and it was safe to come out. He stood up, hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when it was yanked open by Ralph who sneered at the look of fear that was evident on his face. "We're going play a game." He said grabbing Luke's arm and yanking him out of the wardrobe and down the stairs and pushed him into the kitchen and into a chair. Kitty was in the other chair. "The game is called 'Don't Scream' it's a wonderful game, I think." he said as he forced Luke to put both hands flat on the table. Kitty looked at Luke, he was pale and shaking, "You're sadistic." Kitty snapped. "Oh am I or are you?" Ralph asked as he picked up the hammer on the table and brought it down on Luke's smallest finger. He screamed in pain trying to move his hands away. "If you scream or move I'll do the same finger twice, and if your sister opens her mouth that's three times." Ralph said repeating the process. This time Luke tried not to scream but he couldn't stop the tears that sprang up, nor could he stop them from spilling over. He hated Ralph and it was a weird feeling, it almost drove the pain away. He could also feel Kitty growing angrier and angrier every time the hammer came down on his fingers. _He will pay for this_, Kitty promised, _don't scream_ The pain came rushing back and Luke nearly lost it. It was taking all his effort not to scream. Every part of him was trembling, he could tell several bones in his fingers were broken but what scared him was there was no reason for what was happening. He tried to hold onto Kitty's voice but could barely keep from passing out, not that Ralph would allow him that reprieve.

*line break*

Finally it ended and Ralph headed into town to the pub. Kitty got out of her chair, kneeling in front of Luke. "I am so sorry, this is my fault." she said. Luke shook his head. "You didn't do this, he did." Kitty sighed and stood up looking at Luke's hands. They were swollen red and she could tell a few were broken. She'd have to wrap them and set the broken ones and that would mean more pain for him and she didn't want to put him through that again but she had no choice.

A few minutes later when they were upstairs Kitty explained to Luke what she needed to do. "Do it." He said. Kitty took a deep breath taking his hand in hers, she pushed on his fingers. This time he didn't hold back the scream of pain. "I'm so sorry." Kitty apologised over and over. He was shaking in pain and Kitty still had to do the other hand. "We could wait on the other hand." Kitty told him after wrapping the left hand. "No, finish." Luke whispered closing his eyes bracing himself for the pain. Kitty tried to be gentler, but it still hurt. Luckily he was exhausted and quickly fell asleep. As he slept Kitty realised they couldn't stay here. Ralph would probably end up killing them if they stayed .She knew what needed to be done and she already had everything she needed to carry the plan out.

*line break*

A few days later, Kitty put her plan in effect. She had told Luke to stay upstairs which was easy because Luke had no desire to be near Ralph but for extra measure he pushed the chest of drawers across the door after Kitty left. Kitty realised that Ralph wasn't as smart as he thought. All it took was a pretty smile and of course copious amounts of sleeping powder mixed in several glasses of vodka and he was out like a light, snoring on the couch. Kitty had a conscience but she felt no guilt as she took several notes from Ralph's coat. He would only use it for drink anyway. She ran upstairs and knocked three times waited then knocked a second time, she could hear the sound of something being dragged across the floor then the door opened. "We need to pack, we're leaving." Kitty said. "What about Ralph? He won't let us leave." Luke told her worriedly. Kitty put both suitcases on the bed and started tossing clothes in them. "Ralph's passed out too much to drink." Kitty said. The doorknob started to turn and they tensed until they realised it was Anne, she looked at the suitcases then at them. "Are you leaving? you can't." Anne cried . "Yes, were leaving. We won't stay here while your husband uses us as his personal punching bags and if you had any sense you would leave but even if you don't know this, I promised our Mum I would look after Luke and I am prepared to protect him at any cost." Kitty vowed snapping the suitcases shut. "So do not stop us." She warned.

*line break*

Luke wondered if Kitty knew where they were going or if they were just going to keep walking until they collapsed from hunger or exhaustion. Kitty assured him she had a plan of sorts, although in reality she had no clear destination in mind, she was winging it.

"Kitty, Could we stop for a bit, my feet hurt, I'm tired and hungry." Luke asked. Kitty was about to answer when the sight of a police box made her heart skip a beat though she didn't want to get the her hopes up police boxes were common in this age . Luke had spotted the police box too and he wondered if it was the TARDIS or just a common police box. Kitty gently grabbed Luke's hand. "It might not be it you know, but we should check." "What if it is?" Luke asked . "If it is the TARDIS, that means the Doctor is close by and he could help us." Kitty said hoping against hope it was the TARDIS because if it were then they could get back to 2008 before the Angels and Mum would still be alive.

**A/N: Is it the TARDIS or a common police box. Find out next chapter.**


End file.
